How We Met
by Shadazefan14
Summary: OKay I have got this figured out. Blaze and Shadow have no clue who eachother are, but Sonic talks about Blaze all the time. So one day a tornado comes and takes Shadow and the gang into Blaze's diemension.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Blaze's POV

I sat in the chamber where I keep my Sol Emeralds. Nothing big has happened lately. Nega hasn't planned any attacks on the Sol Emeralds, which is making me super happy. I love this time in quiet. I was just about to close my eyes when he came running in.

"Blaze I just saw this tornado thing let's go check it out" Silver practically yelled.

"Okay, okay we'll go" I sighed

I stood up and took one last look at the Sol Emeralds and headed out. I ran beside Silver to an open meadow where Silver supposedly saw the tornado thing. We looked around and saw nothing.

"Well nothing's here" I stated

"But I swear I saw something's fly out of that tornado thingy and land here" Silver said.

"Who's there" A deep voice growled.

Silver and I whipped our heads around to see a black and red hedgehog with ruby eyes starting at us. I felt a chill go down my spine. The dark hedgehog stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself. Silver and I froze in our fighting stances. He narrowed his eyes and took out a chaos emerald and the chaos emerald started glowing. He was using the energy from it. I backed up a couple of steps. Silver looked at me and he went up into the air. He threw a boulder at the dark hedgehog and he shattered it. I backed up a couple of steps and I looked at the dark hedgehog strangely.

"Who are you and how did you get here" I asked

He looked at me and I gave Silver the signal not to attack.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I have no clue how I got here" Shadow said.

Silver and I looked at him. "Come with us" Silver growled. I looked at Silver and I growled at him.

"Why" he asked.

I was ready to attack Silver as of right now. I knew he knew I was mad because he backed up a few steps. I turned around to face him. I laid my ears back. "Look what you got us into Silver" I sneered. "Well…" He started but I cut him off "Silver we are unknown of what he is capable of doing".

"She's got a point" Shadow added.

At least he hasn't destroyed us….yet. I walked up to Shadow.

"I am Blaze, Blaze the Cat and I am sorry if he has caused you trouble" I apologized .

He nodded his head. "Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" Shadow asked

"Yes sir why do you want to know" I asked

"He talked about a light purple feline when he came back from one of his little adventures." He said.

I nodded and said "He came here and help me defeat Egghead and Egghead Nega".

He looked at me "Okay" he said.

"Would you like to come with us" I asked

"Sure why not just make sure he doesn't attack me" Shadow said

"He won't I will make sure of that" I nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shadow's POV before the meeting

I sat in Sonic's house listening to him blab on about a purple feline he met on one of his adventures.

"Man she had theses golden eyes that just stare into your soul and has flames as a power" He blabbed on.

"Okay I am leaving" I said standing up.

"Leaving so soon" Rouge asked.

"What in the world" I said looking out the window at a tornado thingy.

Before we could run we got sucked in. I flew through the sky and I landed with my face in the dirt. I stood up and shook the dirt off of me. I heard voices that I have never heard before. I also seen people I have never seen before.

"But I swear I saw something's fly out of the tornado thing and land here" the white hedgehog said.

He had the most annoying voice in the world.

"Who's there" I growled.

I saw them whip their heads in my direction. Her face looked like it was carved by angels. She had those golden eyes, just like Sonic told me. I knew it was her. They were frozen in fighting stances. I took out my chaos emerald and it started glowing. The silver hedgehog went up into the air and threw a boulder at me. This was funny; I shattered it without any effort at all. The feline backed up a couple steps and asked me

"Who are you and how did you get here" she asked with a little growled in her voice.

I looked at her and she gave the white hedgehog the signal not to attack.

"I am Shadow the Hedgehog and I have no clue how I got here" I lied.

Why did I lie to her, I have no clue.

"Come with us" The white hedgehog growled.

"Why" I asked.

The feline looked like she was ready to attack the white hedgehog. "Look what you got us into Silver" she sneered. "Well…" He started but he was cut off by the feline "We are unknown what he is capable of doing".

"She had a point" I added.

She walked up to me.

"I am Blaze, Blaze the Cat and I am sorry if he caused you trouble" She apologized.

Wait she apologizing for the way that hedgehog acted. Wasn't only was she a jerk like me, she apologizes for things she didn't even do. I nodded my head and I had to ask.

"Do you know Sonic the Hedgehog?" I asked

"Yes sir why do you want to know" Blaze said

I was surprised on the way she answered that question.

"He talked about a light purple feline when he came back from one of his little adventures" I said.

She nodded "He helped me defeat Egghead and Egghead Nega" She said.

I looked at her "Okay" I said

"Would you like to come with us" She asked

What! She was asking me to come with her. Was I spouse to deny? No way.

"Sure why not just make sure he doesn't attack me" I said.

"He won't I will make sure of that" She nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Blaze's POV

We walked to my castle, Silver stayed behind us. He kept a close eye on Shadow. Silver didn't trust Shadow for some odd reason. Shadow on the other hand, he was quiet. He was different, just like me. I never talked much, Silver called me anti-social. He also called me hot-head and grumpy too. We got to our castle when we spotted him. I wasn't happy to see him neither was Shadow.

"Blaze is that really….whoa wait a minute are you two together" Sonic asked.

I narrowed my eyes and Shadow did the same. I growled.

"Are you crazy we just met" I sneered.

"Who's together" a squeaky voice said.

Not her please, not Amy. It was Amy, the second most annoying person in the world.

"Nobody" I inputted and walked up to Sonic. "If you dare do that again, I swear I will kill you" I growled.

I shoved past Sonic and Amy and walked inside to only be greeted by Rouge, Knuckles and Sally Acorn.

"Great you guys to" I mumbled

"What's your problem" Sally sneered.

I was going to burn her head off to. "None of your business. " I growled

Sally is another princess but from Sonic's dimension. She is one of the snottiest girls in the world. I really dislike her. Now she is in all my business. I don't think so if she is going to get in my face she won't be staying here.

"It is so tell me now" She got in my face.

"Well I could tell you, or I could just kick you out" I said.

"I want to know now" Sally was getting frustrated.

I was laughing inside. She wanted to know why I was ticked off, and I wasn't telling her. That is no reason to get mad. I shoved by Sally and walked over to Rouge and Knuckles.

"Hey long time no see" Rouge greeted.

"Same here" I said.

Sally was giving me dirty looks behind my back and I didn't care.

Shadow walked in with his hands on his ears and I can see Sonic blabbing on. "I will be back" I said and I walked up to Shadow.

"There is an open room, up the hall and take a left, it will be the first room on your right" I told him

He nodded and walked off, and Sonic went to follow but I stopped him.

"He needs some time alone" I growled.

"Well I…." he started but I cut him off "I don't want to hear it leave him alone" I growled.

"Okay I just go talk to Silver" Sonic walked off

"You like Shadow don't you" Knuckles asked

"No I don't I just know how annoying Sonic is" I said.

"Oh …okay then" Rouge said like I really liked him


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow's POV

I walked into the room Blaze told me about. It was roomy and it had a nice fire place. It was peaceful, Sonic wasn't here blabbing my ear off. I heard the door open and I was ready in my fighting stance when it turns out it was just Blaze.

"Did I disturb you" she asked.

"No I just thought you were Sonic" I said.

"Well I'm not blue and I am not annoying so I'm not Sonic" Blaze teased.

She shut the door behind her and she stood in my room. She was so beautiful, she was just like me. She had a bad temper, she was anti-social, and she didn't like to be around a lot of people.

"What are you doing in here" I asked.

"Me, just checking on you and I will be in my room" Blaze said leaving.

"Okay" I nodded.

She left and I heard her walk off, I sat down just when he came in.

"What were you doing Shadow" Sonic asked.

"Nothing important." I snapped.

"Okay just asking because Blaze just walked out of here" Sonic said.

I looked at him I was ready to kill him. "GET out of here" I growled

"Okay" Sonic said scurrying out.

Finally some time alone is all I thought. Before I knew it I feel asleep on that couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Blaze's POV

I walked up to my room. I was tired and I didn't care about where everyone else was sleeping. They probably just fall asleep on the couch. I walked into my room and sat on my bed. It was a rough day, and will I be able to close eyes this time? Probably not but I was going to try anyways. I drifted off into a deep sleep and man was I happy. When I woke up it was morning, I haven't slept for like 10 years well that is what it felt like. I walked down to the living room and Sonic, Knuckles, and Sally were passed out on the floor. Where is Amy and Silver? Great a boy and girl missing that wasn't good. I walked into Silver's room and there they were. Amy was on the ground and Silver was on the bed. I dumped water on Silver's face and when he jumped up I grabbed his arm and drug him outside.

"Why did you do that?" He asked in a mean voice.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" I yelled at him.

"What did I do?" he asked again.

"You are sleeping with a girl" I growled.

"Well I can explain" Silver started.

I glared at him. "I don't want explaining Silver" I started. "I want you to leave."

I walked away from him. I couldn't believe he could do this to me. He has been my friend and we tell each other everything, and now he doesn't even have the nerve to tell me about this. I felt like breaking down, and Shadow was watching the whole thing.

"Is everything okay" He asked.

"Yeah" I shrugged.

He knew I was lying, I could tell by the look on his face.

"You can tell me I won't tell anyone" Shadow put his hand on my shoulder. He led me inside to the room I have let him sleep in. He sat me down on the couch.

"Well…" I started

"Well what?" He said.

"Silver and I have been friends since we were just 4 years old, and we tell each other everything. Well this morning I found him and Amy sleeping together" I let a tears escape my eyes

His hand wiped the tars away from my eyes. Wait did he care for me? I asked myself. Before I knew it our lips made contact and we were kissing. Wait I was kissing him? Am I crazy? I didn't care anymore he loved me like I loved him. When we broke, we just stared into each other's eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shadow's POV

Wait a minute did I just kiss her? And she kissed me back? I loved her and she loved me that is all I need to know. I helped her to her feet and we walked hand in hand to her back yard. I wasn't spose to have feelings was I? I am the Ultimate Life Form. This is crazy. My mind is going five hundred different ways. We walked around the backyard for a while until we spotted Sonic with…..Amy. Wait a second; Amy was just sleeping with Silver, now she is with Sonic. I had to get to the bottom of this. I let go of Blaze's hand and I went over to Sonic and Amy.

"May Amy and I talk for a second" I interrupted.

"Sure" Amy smiled at me getting the wrong idea.

I walked the opposite direction of Blaze to the other end of the huge backyard.

"What is going on" I commanded.

"Okay I can explain. Last night Sonic and I were fighting and I didn't want to be any near him so Silver offered to let me sleep in his room. I agreed and I didn't know Blaze was going to go off like she did." Amy explained

I thought about it. Is that the truth or she just making up excuses? I know Amy too well. I stared at her. She started leaning close into me. I shoved her back.

"Don't get the wrong idea about this" I growled.

I turned and walked off. I met back up with Blaze and I told her about what Amy said.

"Well it didn't seem that way, plus I didn't even hear them fighting so whatever she said was a lie." Blaze growled.

"She is just making up excuses" I mumbled.

Blaze grabbed my hand and pulled me close to her and kissed me. She knew what I wanted.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Blaze's POV

"Shadow, Blaze! There you guys are. Guess what" Silver came running up.

"What Silver" I moaned.

"Tails got the dimension traveler fixed so Shadow can go home" Silver seemed excited.

I felt Shadow's grip on my hip tighten. "Why are you so happy about it?" Shadow growled.

"Because you leave and I get my girl back." Silver snapped.

"So let me ask this. If she was your girl you would've never slept with Amy in the first place? Silver you broke her heart in two. She told me about how much she loved you until your night with Amy." Shadow growled.

Silver's anger was out of this world. I watched his fist clench together and before I knew it Shadow let me go.

"I offered her a place to sleep because she was upset about Sonic. I was going to leave but she told me to stay" Silver yelled.

I glanced at Shadow before talking. "So you listened to her. Silver, I thought you better than that," I whispered.

"Blaze I'm sorry" Silver apologized.

A tear fell from my eyes. "I can't and won't ever forgive you" I said as I walked off.

"Blaze, wait!" Silver yelled

"No even if I wanted….." I couldn't finish because something hit me in the head and I was out cold.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Shadow's POV

I ran up to Blaze's side. She just collapsed and fell to the ground. Silver glared at me before walking away.

"Now I see why she doesn't love you anymore. You just walk away in her time of need" I growled.

"I'm going to go get Tails so he can help" Silver said.

"Oh, so you are just leaving without even saying where you are going?"

"You are not my mother Shadow; I don't need to tell you where I'm going"

I glared at him. "I never said I was your mother Silver, but for Blaze's sake you can at least tell us where you are going so she doesn't flip out" I snapped.

Silver's anger boiled inside of him before I knew what was going to happen I felt something hit me in the head. Silver didn't do it because I was watching his every move.

"Shadow, we need to get out of here" Silver stood there shaking.

If Silver was terrified that means something is here that doesn't need to be here. I turned around and I was face to face with Eggman and Eggman Nega.

"Well look who we have here" Eggman Nega sneered.

I felt Blaze get up and she didn't seem a bit scared at all.

"O' my you guys look like you gained at least another 100 pounds or so" Blaze joked.

"Cat, we are here for business not jokes." Egghead growled.

"What kind of business like trying to steal the Sol Emeralds or you're here to kill me?" She snapped.

"Both" they said together.

"Nobody lays a finger on her, or if you do I will kill you both without touching you" I growled.

"Oh really? I can kill her in an instant watch" Eggman said as his machine's hand grabbed Blaze and picked her off the ground. I noticed it stared squeezing her as tight as it could get. Then it dropped Blaze from 100 feet in the air. I caught her right before she hit the ground. Her body laid limp in my hands. No! She can't die, because if she died there will be nothing left for me to live for. So far Maria, maybe now Blaze. I turned to the Eggheads and just by glaring at them they started shaking.

"Shadow you need help buddy?" Sonic came running up.

"Kill them now" I growled.

"Okay Chaos…..Control!" Sonic said turning from his normal blue to his super yellow form and I did the same.

I teleported my way into the command center where the Eggheads sat.

"Long time, no see and Blaze wasn't wrong about your weight gain" I snarled.

"How did you get in here?" Eggman Nega asked.

"I teleported in here, now if you excuse me I have some unfinished business I need to take care of" I said as I round housed kicked them both in the head Sonic must've taken the machine's legs out because the machine started falling. I teleported back to where I was standing before Sonic arrived and watched the machine crumple to the ground. I turned back to my normal self and ran over to where I left Blaze. Please let her be just fine like she was before. Silver came running towards me and right when he got to me he started yelling. "How could you let this happen to her!?"

"I did everything in my power to stop it from happening!" I yelled back

"Well I guess it wasn't enough" Silver snapped.

"Well, if you think I wasn't good enough to save her then why didn't you stay and help?" I growled.

"I went to go get help because I knew you weren't going to"

"How do you know I wasn't going to get help I was on my way but the Eggheads stopped me"

Just as I said that I looked down at Blaze and I saw her ear twitch.

"Blaze" I asked.

Her reply was a scream in pain. "AHHHHH!"

"Blaze calm down, look at me" I said

Her golden eyes didn't shine. Everything that showed life in her eyes was now drained from her system. Her dull eyes, only open half the way made their way to mine.

"Thank God you're okay" Silver said in a low whisper.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Blaze's POV

I felt pain everywhere in my body.

"What happened" I asked very softly.

"We defeated the Eggheads." Shadow answered.

I felt his hands pick me up. I loved how he was so caring.

"We need to get you back so Tails can fix you up" Shadow said standing up and walking towards my castle. When we got there everyone seem terrified by what just happened outside. Tails came running over to help me with me wounds. That night all I thought and dreamed about was Shadow. His strong hands carrying me back. That morning I saw nobody was around meaning they all went home. Including Shadow. Silver must've told them that he didn't want them here anymore and kicked them back to Sonic's dimension. I felt like crying and Silver saw me and knew exactly what I felt.

"I had to Blaze because if I didn't then you and Shadow would've fell deeper in love then he will ask you to marry him and Gardon wouldn't be too happy about that." He said.

"I don't care what Gardon thinks Silver it's my life not his" I snapped and went back into my bedroom and slammed the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shadow's POV

When I got to my place I broke down. He told me that Blaze didn't love me and she wanted nothing to do with me. I knew it wasn't true by the way she kissed me. I heard a knock at my door. Great. They surely pick the best timing. I hurried into the bathroom and dried my tears. When I got to the door my surprise guest stood there as beautiful as she gets.

"Shadow I had to come and see you I can't take the hurt anymore" Blaze said.

"How did you know where I lived?" Was the first thing out of my mouth.

"Sonic" Blaze blushed.

I pulled her in and kissed her. When we broke I just laughed.

"Okay whatever you say" I said.

"Who else was I spouse to ask? Darn I forgot I was spouse to knock on every door and see who answers. I forgot silly me" Blaze joked.

"It would've taken you forever to find me that way." I laughed. The first real laugh I had in a long time. She has burned the hard casing over my heart and opened it up for me to see that the world has so much to offer if I look outside. She made me smile again, which I haven't done in a long time either.

Sonic came running through my door and I was caught smiling but quickly turned that upside down to my normal face.

"OMG SHADOW! I loved that smile, smile again" Sonic screamed like a little girl wanting another lollipop.

"No" I said.

"Blaze make him smile again please" Sonic begged like a puppy wanting another bone.

"I don't think I can, but…. I can give it a shot" Blaze winked at Sonic and gave me an evil smile.

"You wouldn't" I started.

"I get what I want Shadow, shouldn't you have learned that by now" She cuddled up in my chest and started purring.

"Blaze…Please….Quit" I kept myself from laughing.

"If you smile I'll quit but you haven't yet so no I'm not quitting" She grinned eviler.

"Fine" I growled and smiled.

"Yeah" Sonic said.

"Okay I'm done" Blaze said sitting up.

"Anyways Shadow, I'm here for Blaze, Silver told me if Blaze wasn't back to him by the end of the day then he's going to terrorize the whole city or the whole dimension for all he cares. " Sonic seemed scared now.

"I told Silver I was going to be back tomorrow. I told him I was just coming in and saying my goodbyes because he kicked you guys out before I got the chance." Blaze growled.

"Calm down Blaze we will get this figured out" I said.

"We better go and find Silver before he does any damage to the city or the dimension." Blaze said getting up

I followed her out of my house with Sonic trailing behind us. Blaze seemed to know exactly where Silver was because within 15 minutes she found him.

"What do you want Silver" Blaze growled.

"Why are you here in Sonic's dimension and not in ours" Silver questioned.

"I told you once already, I came and say my goodbyes because you kicked them out before I got the chance." Blaze snapped.

I kept a far distance away so Silver wouldn't spot me and try and kill me.

"You don't belong with him Blaze. Can't you see that? He is dark colored meaning he could hurt you very badly." Silver explained.

"Just because he is dark he doesn't have a dark heart like you think he does Silver. You are lightly colored and your heart is about as dark as it gets." Blaze whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Blaze's POV

"How can you say that about me?" Silver dropped to the ground and grabbed my shoulders.

"Because that is how I feel you can't make someone love you no matter how hard you try." I said.

He turned around for one second then he turned to face me again, but this time he sucker punched me right in the nose and I crumpled to the ground.

"You say I can't make you love me but I can make you suffer from it." Silver snapped and walked off.

"You don't treat ladies like that Sir" Shadow's voice growled.

Silver turned back towards us and he saw Shadow helping me to my feet.

"I can do what I want and there is no stopping me."

"Really?" Shadow asked and round housed kicked Silver so he fell face first into the dirt.

"BOYS ENOUGH!" I screamed.

Silver stood up and Shadow put his attention to me. "There is no need to fight. Silver, just think you and Amy can date while I date Shadow no big deal. I know you are upset. I know that but I don't want you two to be enemies forever because of me. I want peace between you two. You know how bad it hurts me to see you guys fight all the time? It nearly kills me. I want you two to apologize and if you two don't then I guess I will be single forever and I can deal with that. Just please quit acting like 5 year old kids fighting over crayons." I said

Shadow's looked at me with hurt in his eyes and Silver stared at the ground. Shadow was the first to hold out his hand for apologizes. Silver stared at his hand wondering if he should take it.

"Now Silver" I said.

He took Shadow's hand and they gave each other a firm handshake and went their different ways. Shadow came up and me and put his hand on the small of my back and we headed towards his house.

"I'm sorry for acting like a five year old but I couldn't let him beat on you like he did" Shadow said as he opened his door.

"If he just kept beating on me I would've let my flames run loose he wouldn't stand a chance" I leaned up against him.

Shadow just shook his head.

"I guess you could've" Shadow agreed.

We walked over to the couch and sat down. "Now why is he upset with you dating someone other than him?" Shadow asked

"Gardon" I grumbled.

"Who is Gardon?"

"Well he became in charge after my parents died meaning he is my second father"

"You must dislike that?"

"Yep, he told me that if I don't date Silver then he was going to choose my husband. Even if I didn't like him I have to marry him."

"So is that why you are here so that doesn't happen?"

"Yeah, consider it running away" I grinned at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Shadow's POV

I have got to ask her. I am scared to death. The Ultimate Life Form scared of asking a simple question? Well I know he is definitely terrified. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"Hey Shadow" Blaze greeted.

"Hey" I said.

"What's up, you seem confused 'bout something" Blaze asked.

"Me? I'm fine" I lied.

"Shadow" She glared at me. "Tell me. You can trust me."

I took a deep breath and got down on one knee. I opened a small box. "Blaze; will you do the honor of becoming my wife?"

I saw her eyes fill with tears. I stood up and she jumped right into my arms and kissed me.

"Yes Shadow" She kissed me again. After we broke she spoke again. "You know how long I waited for you to ask me?"

I just shook my head. "Well now you don't have to wait anymore."

"Nope. Now all I have to wait for is the wedding day." She smiled.

I leaned in and kissed her. Soon we will be married and live happily together.

1 Month later Wedding Day

Normal Pov

Blaze was be admired by her friends,

"You look so beautiful." Rouge said

"Rouge I am so nervous that I'm shaking" Blaze said.

"Don't be. Shadow is just as nervous as you are. Don't worry, you'll be married and you won't have a care in the world about what is going on or what time it is." Rouge remarked.

Shadow stood by the preacher waiting for Blaze to walk down the aisle. When the music sounded, Shadow stood up straight as he watched his bride come down the aisle. When Blaze made it to him all he did was stare into her beautiful golden eyes. They said their vows then the preacher said "You may kiss the bride."

Shadow leaned in and kissed her. All their friends went wild and started clapping all but two people.

"That should be my spot." Silver growled.

"It will be one day, just wait." Mephiles said. "Just Wait."

The End

This story will continue with an all new adventure called Life has Dark Sides. So stay tuned for my new story.


End file.
